Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{-3}{2n + 7} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2n + 7$ $ 3 = \dfrac{2n + 7}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 15 = 2n + 7 $ $15 = 2n + 7$ $8 = 2n$ $2n = 8$ $n = \dfrac{8}{2}$ Simplify. $n = 4$